Fall
by RainyJ.T
Summary: Choose your own adventure fic. You tell me what the next chapter will be about! Chapter one: The town is dark and the rain is heavy when Neal arrives in the small town. What will be waiting for him when he enters the house that he has been avoiding?


**This will be some form of a choose your own adventure book. This is the start, and I want you guys to tell me where to go from here. I will pick the best option from the reviews that I get, and that will be my next chapter.**

**Rules: We can only go chapter by chapter, don't give me an entire plot.**

**It must have Neal/Peter slash by the end of the story (not in every chapter), but nothing extreme.**

**Make sure that it relates to the previous chapter!**

**If these rules don't make sense, please let me know, I will clear them up for you.**

**Lastly, this is just a break from Hell Hath No Fury, I'm having writers block!**

Neal blinked.

The room was silent.

The only light came from a small candle flickering on the bedside table.

He felt seasick.

Standing slowly and trying to hold back his nausea, Neal stumbled to the small door joining the bathroom to his room. He gulped and slowly let out a long sigh, tightly clutching the corner of the counter. The rocking of the ship was getting worse as they moved farther into the storm, and Neal was strongly regretting his decision to leave the pills behind. Kate had tried to sneak the sea sickness pills into his bag time and time again after he had refused them, but he hadn't listened. He had given her the trademark Caffrey grin and told her, "great conmen don't get sea sick, don't worry about it."

"It seems Kate was right," Neal grumbled, turning on the faucet and ducking his head under the stream of cold water. He rose and stared at his pale face in the mirror. He looked awful.

There was a loud knock on the door and someone entered the room without waiting for a response. The man was short and plump, his silver hair curling neatly about his head. His forehead was plagued with permanent frown lines and his grayish lips were pressed into a grimace. He didn't smile as he spoke, "We will be docking soon, Mr. Caffrey. I suggest you prepare your things and be off as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir!" Neal grinned and gave a mock salute. The man simply frowned and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. "Oh, happy day," Neal muttered to himself. He dried his face with a towel before going to pack his bag. When his clothes were packed, he left the room and was greeted by the smell of the ocean and the pounding of rain. The clouds above were almost black, and he smiled at the sight of them. They shrouded the island in darkness and the rain soaked him to the bone. Perfect.

Neal watched as they neared the shore. He didn't wait for the ship to come to a stop before he leapt off the side and landed gracefully on the dock, waving to the captain without looking back. Stealing one of the lanterns from the dock to light the way, he headed into town. He followed a cobblestone path until he got to the small house he was looking for. He had been there many times before, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back. What would be waiting for him once he got inside? He stared up at the dark clouds once more before placing a smile on his features and knocked on the old fashioned door.

"Hello, Neal." The door had opened as soon as he knocked, as if the man behind it had been waiting for him. Neal nodded and walked into the entryway. The room was dimly lit and a fire burned in the fire place. "She's missed you very much."

"May I see her?" Neal asked, gesturing to the door across the room. It had colorful stickers spelling out the name "Rain" in swirling letters, bordered by flowers and butterflies. It had been so long since he had been in that room, and the sight of the overly happy door made him dread entering even more.

"Of course, she will be happy to see you, as always."

"Thank you," Neal said. The sadness was tangible as he neared the door, it was almost suffocating. He dragged his suitcase behind him, knocking lightly before entering.

Neal's breath hitched when he saw the little girl on her knees, staring out the window at the storm clouds with her head in her small hands. He immediately felt bad for enjoying the storm, when it seemed to fill her with so much sadness. "Hello, Rainy. It's nice to see you."

The little girl turned, but didn't smile. Her big brown eyes stared up at him as she said, "I waited for you."

"I know," Neal whispered. He pushed his suitcase toward her and she opened it quickly, pulling the clothes aside to reveal an amber music box. Her eyes lit up as she carefully lifted it out of the bag and onto the window sill behind her. It sparkled in the dim light, casting an orange glow on the walls and ceiling, shimmering on her pale face. "You can never tell anyone that you have that, okay? Not even your parents. Keep it safe for me. Do you promise?"

Rain crossed her heart with her finger and nodded, a minute smile finally spreading across her lips. It was small, but it was a start. The little girl was so broken inside, so lost, but no one knew why. No one could figure out why she had gone from such a bubbly child to a sad little girl with no future. Neal didn't even notice the IVs anymore, or the bandages that littered her arms and legs. She was so sick.

But Neal knew. He could sense the evil that had penetrated her system, burning her entire body from the inside out. She would be gone soon, and he didn't know if he could be there when she left. "Don't leave me again, Bubba. Don't go."

Neal forced a smile and told her the worst lie he ever would. "I will never leave you again, Sis."

**I hope you liked the beginning, I can't wait to hear where you guys think that I should go with it! I will wait for a couple of days to pick which review to write from. I hope this makes sense to you guys :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Just to help you guys come up with some ideas:**

**Where is this place? Lanterns instead of lamps? Cobblestone paths? You have to take a ship to get there? **

**What is wrong with Rain? Bandages on her arms and legs? IVs? "He could sense the evil that penetrated her system" what does that mean?**

**Why is he giving THE music box to Rain? Is this AU? Did Neal slip the anklet? Is Peter even in the picture yet?**

**Lastly, if Neal and Rain are brother and sister, why did Neal say "your parents"? Wouldn't it be our parents? Are they even related?**

**I hope that helps :) and just a reminder, it doesn't have to be slash in every chapter! (although, I do enjoy slash, I don't think it would be as good in every chapter)**


End file.
